


Paris 13 - 15

by proustine



Series: Paris passés, Paris d'avenir [2]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Hate, Light Dom/sub, M/M, meetings politiques et plans de revanche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine
Summary: Même au sein de son propre camp, il est devenu la cible à abattre, l’ambulance sur laquelle on tire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Compagnon de "New York - Paris", même si les deux textes peuvent être lus indépendamment l'un de l'autre.
> 
> Comme toujours, chacun des mots qui suit fait partie d'un fatras de mensonges, d'une parodie, d'une fiction sans aucun rapport avec la réalité. 
> 
> (Et, évidemment, il est inutile que tout ceci sorte de la sphère Tumblr/AO3 - Merci!)

Il le regarde se présenter à la foule dans ce costume bleu qu’il affectionne depuis que, lors d’un rare instant de faiblesse, il l’a complimenté sur son apparence. Moins sévère que les teintes sombres que lui-même affectionne, la couleur rappelle celle de ses yeux, de ces yeux tantôt fiévreux, tantôt embués, dont il avait coutume de parvenir à changer la teinte par un seul de ses regards, de ses gestes.

Il est tard. 

Affalé dans un fauteuil, au milieu de ce bureau impersonnel auquel il n’a pas encore eu le temps de s’habituer, il sent la migraine lui marteler les tempes. Il jette un coup d’œil agacé sur ce QG préparé à la va-vite, désormais désert. 

Sa solitude, en un sens, est une insulte. Car il est seul, seul face à cette nuée de pixels qui, sur l’écran de sa tablette, le nargue avec un aplomb qu’il ne reconnaît que trop. Le sourire est familier, semblable à celui que, des mois plus tôt, ce même homme a affiché pour le prévenir de sa démission à genoux devant lui, pantelant, le front ruisselant de sueur.

Il se rappelle sa réaction, l’éclat de rire qu’il n’avait pu retenir, et sa question habituelle qui, ce soir, n’en était plus une :

« Tu as peur. »

Il revoit l’éclat de colère qui avait traversé ces yeux clairs obscurcis par les larmes et le désir, la petite tape sur la joue qu’il lui avait adressée avec condescendance, l’empêchant de murmurer la dénégation qui allait suivre.

Les mots par lesquels ce petit imbécile débute son discours ne lui échappent pas, bien sûr.

« Certains n’ont pas compris. Ils pensent que vous avez peur. »

Il y a moins de six mois, il a assisté à la répétition générale de ce show à l’américaine, en tête à tête devant celui qui galvanise à présent des milliers de personnes.

Il entend de nouveau les mots résonner à ses oreilles :

« Tu n’as pas compris. Tu penses que j’ai peur. 

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Non. »

Il doit lui reconnaître cette qualité, le gamin a du cran. C’est un trait de caractère qui se rapproche, et il est bien placé pour le savoir, de l’obstination. Malheureusement pour lui, ce petit idiot est une vraie tête de mule.

« Vous avez peur ? »

Le discours vient à peine de commencer que la foule est déjà déchaînée, mais il voit clair dans son jeu, dans sa question qui, il le sait, ne s’adresse pas aux militants qui l’entourent mais bien à lui-même, lui qui l’a fait souffrir, s’est amusé de lui sans songer un seul instant en payer les conséquences.

Un frisson lui parcourt l’échine, presque immédiatement balayé par une vague de colère. 

Il reconnaît, dans la configuration du pupitre et de l’assemblée oh combien diverse qui se trouve derrière lui, la réplique de son propre discours, déclamé quelques jours auparavant. Il se retrouve dans les gestes de celui qu’il continue de considérer comme un jeune homme à peine sorti du berceau, dans les inflexions de sa voix, qu’il pousse du murmure au hurlement en un clin d’œil. 

Ce petit génie, il est bien obligé de l'admettre, vient de remporter cette manche.

Il a réussi, il ne sait par quel miracle, par quelle ruse, par quelle fourberie, à renverser du tout au tout la situation.

Le disciple a dépassé le maître.

Pire, il l’a supplanté, inversé un rapport de forces qui, il y a quelques semaines encore, semblait immuable.

L’espace d’un instant, il ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de respect à l’égard de ce jeune loup dans lequel, bien en dépit de lui-même, il s’est toujours retrouvé et qui vient de le mettre KO.

\--

Il se rappelle le jeune homme hésitant qui, trois semaines plus tôt, avait déclamé d'un ton incertain sa déclaration de candidature devant un parterre impassible de journalistes. Celui dont la présence, sur cet écran, électrise la foule de son énergie, n’a plus rien de commun avec le candidat timide dont il s’était moqué publiquement.

Son ancien subordonné s’est transformé en monstre de scène au charme diabolique, qui fait le show devant une assemblée déjà acquise à sa cause.

Ses mains se crispent malgré lui, deux poings serrés contre le stylo qu’il broie machinalement entre ses doigts. Il regarde sans les voir ses jointures blanchies par la pression trop forte, les veines qui bleuissent ses poignets rendus douloureux par la tension qui l’habite.

Le stylo se brise, répandant une traînée bleue sur ses paumes, les dossiers qui parsèment déjà son bureau.

Il lâche un juron sans tenter de le retenir.

En maculant son mouchoir de tâches bleuâtres, il résiste à la tentation de jeter ordinateur, tablette et téléphone par la fenêtre, ou de passer sa colère sur les meubles flambant neufs qui ornent la pièce. Il est trop tard. Déjà, l’exaspération monte en lui, se mue en une rage familière dont il ne sait que faire, faute d’un assistant, d’un ministre ou d’un rival sur lequel passer son irritation.

\--

Il n’a jamais songé se retrouver dans cette situation.

La semaine, contre toute attente, a bien commencé. Il est parvenu à réussir le difficile exercice de la démission élégante, suivi par une déclaration, quelques heures plus tard, qui appelle au rassemblement sans condamner.

Les choses se gâtent dès le lendemain.

Premier meeting, première engueulade.

Il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser, répond avec un sourire affable à cette femme qu’il ne peut éviter, englué dans une marée de journalistes qui empêche toute échappatoire. Il désamorce la tension, lisse le col de cette électrice potentielle d’une main qu’il veut rassurante mais qui ne paraît que menaçante.

En dépit de son sourire, de son ironie cassante, l’incident lui pèse. Il a eu beau affirmer le contraire, il préfère engueuler les autres plutôt que de subir un savon de la part de cette inconnue en doudoune – rose, d’entre toutes les couleurs – qui prétend se faire le porte-parole de la France entière pour mieux lui dicter sa conduite.

\--

Pour la première fois, il cède.

Il obéit à cette militante, monte au front. Presse, radio, TV, rien n’y échappe.

Il l’interpelle, sans aucun fard.

L’invite.

Le supplie.

L’exhorte, une nouvelle fois, à ne pas avoir peur.

Une série d’humiliations publiques qui ont pour seule conséquence d’entacher sa réputation et de conforter l’assurance de ce jeune coq qui se gargarise de sa prétendue indépendance.

Voilà la réponse de ce petit idiot à sa politique d’apaisement : une déclaration de guerre surmédiatisée, une démonstration qui vise à lui rappeler que le pouvoir, en l’espace de quelques mois, a changé de mains.

Il n’a pas besoin de l’arrogance de ce blondinet en costume impeccable pour en avoir conscience.

En moins d’une semaine, il est passé du rang de l’un des personnages les plus puissants du pays à celui d’un candidat parmi d’autres, dont les ambitions ne pèsent pas plus que celles de ses concurrents. En dépit de toutes ses promesses, de ses velléités de réconciliation, il divise, se retrouve isolé, à court de moyens et de soutiens.

Même au sein de son propre camp, il est devenu la cible à abattre, l’ambulance sur laquelle on tire. Ceux qui, des années durant, l’ont courtisé, se détournent de lui pour mieux le faire chuter, rappellent des figures oubliées depuis des lustres pour l’éliminer à tout prix.

\--

Il n’est pas dupe de ce discours qui s’éternise et prend des allures de sermon. Ce petit roi de la com’ applique ses principes à la lettre, en prenant soin de lui renvoyer, mot pour mot, en pleine figure. Il s’est fait prendre à son propre jeu. A l’image du docteur Frankenstein, il a voulu créer une créature de toutes pièces, a tenté de la façonner à sa convenance pour mieux la voir lui échapper et, enfin, se retourner contre lui. 

Leur relation fondée sur un pouvoir à sens unique s’est transformée en un combat à armes égales dès qu’il l’a laissé filé hors de sa vue. Aujourd’hui, il se force à lutter contre sa propre nature, à jouer les réconciliateurs en sachant pertinemment que sa politique de rassemblement, même auprès de ses proches, ne trompe personne. La position est inédite pour lui, qui a toujours engendré son pouvoir sur sa propre autorité.

En dépit de tout, il reste maître de lui-même. Il ne s’est jamais laissé dominer par quiconque, et ce n’est pas aujourd’hui, alors que son avenir politique n’a jamais été aussi précaire, qu’il va se laisser abattre sans lutter.

Certes, l’humiliation est publique. Elle est aussi privée, connue de lui seul et de celui qui le nargue, et c’est justement ce retournement de situation qui est le plus douloureux. Il entend, derrière les propositions, derrière les envolées lyriques et les anecdotes dégoulinantes de pathos, le discours qui ne s’adresse qu’à lui-même, dissimulé entre les mots.

\--

Il presse son pouce et son index contre ses paupières fatiguées. Le show, enfin, touche à sa fin. A ses côtés, son téléphone a sonné à huit, peut-être neuf reprises.

Il n’y a pas prêté attention.

Il a écouté les paroles de ce gamin d’une oreille distraite. Survolté, son ancien subordonné hurle à présent de tous ses poumons, la voix éraillée, les bras levés vers le ciel, grisé par cette foule qui l’encourage.

Il ne peut retenir un éclat de rire devant ce jeune imbécile qui, déjà, croit avoir remporté la partie. La posture lui rappelle celle de l’un de ces prédicateurs exaltés du siècle dernier, prêchant le retour du Christ devant des ouailles prêtes à tout pour être rassurées.

Le rire gronde dans sa gorge, libérant la tension emmagasinée depuis des jours, des semaines, des années.

Il ne connaît que trop cette personnalité dévorée par l’ambition, gonflée à bloc par l’amour propre. A cet égard, ils se ressemblent.

Mais lui, en dépit de sa situation actuelle, possède un avantage de taille sur celui qui lui hurle son triomphe depuis l’écran de sa tablette : son expérience. Celle qu’il acquise sur le terrain, au fil des années, et qui compense amplement la jeunesse et les diplômes de cet homme qui célèbre son enthousiasme avec une verve proche de l’hystérie.

Il le connaît trop bien pour ne pas réaliser que son cadet s’est laissé emporter par ce qu’il croit être une démonstration de force. Un excès de confiance en soi peut être fatal. C’est une leçon qu’il a appris à la dure.

Pourtant, dans ce jeu que tous deux continuent, par médias interposés, de pratiquer, ce jeune premier croit avoir gagné la partie. Supplanté, définitivement, son aîné.

C’est sans compter sur ses propres ressources. De toutes les armes à sa disposition, une seule peut parvenir à blesser ce gamin imbu de sa propre personne : l’indifférence.

Il sait qu’il ne réagira pas à la provocation.

Il n’y a pas de place pour ce louveteau enragé dans le combat pour lequel il panse ses blessures et rassemble ses forces.

Plus tard, une fois cette manche remportée, il sera toujours temps de le mettre au pied du mur et, en cas d’échec, de le faire culpabiliser, de rejeter sur lui la responsabilité du résultat pour mieux l’humilier en place publique.

Alors seulement il s’occupera de lui.

Lui rappellera, une bonne fois pour toutes, qui est le maître.


End file.
